JPH11-132049A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 1999, discloses a control device for a vehicle engine comprising an exhaust gas recirculation (abbreviated to EGR hereafter) device and a turbocharger capable of modifying boost pressure. This control device feedback-controls an EGR amount on the basis of an intake air amount, and corrects a basic boost pressure of the turbocharger, set on the basis of the engine rotation speed and engine load, in accordance with the atmospheric pressure and the rate of change in the engine load to achieve stable EGR control and stable boost pressure control even during transitional operating periods.